Making It
by No-No-I-Dont
Summary: AU Faking It fanfic. Karma and Amy live in New York. Karma works as a music producer and Amy is a cardiologist. They meet by chance in the supermarket, and embark on a journey filled with music, passion and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Amy POV**

Amy was standing in front of a shelf full of different types of sauce. The expression on her face was a mix of confusion and frustration, and she sighed before shrugging and taking the jar of tomato sauce that was right in front of her.

Lucy always knew which sauce to choose. She always knew the best option - and the cheapest one. Three months had passed since the breakup, and that time had not been enough for Amy to like buying groceries - or understanding how the whole process of going to the supermarket worked. In fact, the only moment in which Amy lamented the end of the relationship was this time of her week. Lucy usually went to buy groceries alone- or they would go together, which made it more fun and tolerable.

Amy smiled at the jar of tomato sauce, muttering something like "now it's just you and me in this daunting environment," when she felt the phone vibrating in her pocket. It was Lauren:

- Laaaaauren, you called at the right time! I'm trying to figure out what is the best tomato sauce for that pasta I will do tonight and …

- Oh … please! I can't understand how an intelligent and competent doctor did not know how to pick a tomato sauce.

Amy couldn't fight the smile again.

- Guilty.

- Whatever. I'll take the sauce, silly. But I'm not calling to discuss your shopping list. Actually I just wanted to know how is your day off. You're having fun?

Amy rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that Lauren wasn't her biological sister, Amy shared a strong connection with her– which was born in the most embarrassing event of their lives. So, she knew Lala was worried about her. Since Amy left the sofa at Lauren's house, two weeks after the end of her relationship, her stepsister's was always worried.

- Lauren, please! I've talked several times: it was only dizzy. I'm great! - Amy heard a sigh on the other side of the line. - And yes, I'm having a lot of fun at the supermarket. These corridors fill my life with laughter.

Lauren tried to suppress her laughter.

- Idiot! I was serious. - She cleared her throat - Hmmm, and you took your meds today?

Amy rolled her eyes again, while trying to place the jar back to the shelf without dropping the carrots, onions and mobile.

- Lala, I know you care about me. But as you said, I am an intelligent and competent doctor and I can take care …

This time it was Lauren who rolled her eyes.

- Ok, wonder woman. OKAY! We'll see you at 8 PM.

Lauren hung up the phone before hearing the laughter that preceded the "'k" whispered by Amy. The blonde hated being a source of concern for Lauren, but also felt relieved to have someone to share her fears. And no one better than her sister - who she had learned to love so intensely - to be her confidant. Lauren was her best friend. Of all the time.

Wrapped in your her thoughts, Amy failed in her attempt to put the sauce back on the shelf and felt the pot slipping from her hand. The blonde quickly turned her body, trying to avoid the impending disaster. And while she could firmly hold the sauce, she bumped hard into someone who was at her side and fell sitting on the floor.

- Fuuuuuuuuck! – The incident make all the "buying process" become a "Friday the 13th" for Amy.

The blonde looked up, ready to apologize for the bump, but faltered when she saw this girl looking at her with a worried expression. "Stunning" didn't do justice to describe the girl.

- Are you okay?

Amy blushed, trying to find coherent words in the tsunami of letters that had become flooded her mind.

- The sauce is intact, so I guess we'll survive. You know, everyone.

The girl grinned as she reached her hand out to Amy.

- Phew! I was really worried about the bloody death scene that would take place if the sauce had hit the floor.

Amy smiled back at the stranger, accepting her help and putting herself back in her feet**.**

- Sorry about that. I do not usually bump into strangers on the market while trying not to drop sauce all over the floor**.** Consider it a kind of an unique "hey, nice to meet you". Or something like this.

Amy slapped her forehead mentally. Why was she talking so much crap?

- Well, then I guess after so such a receptive welcome, I have no choice but make sure you are alright. You are okay, right? - The girl smile widened.

- Yes, yes. It's all right.

- Okay. Glad. For you and the tomato sauce. - The girl winked at Amy and turned her back, heading for the frozen section.

Amy stood, tomato sauce still in hand, wondering if she should say something. Or ask for the girl's name. Or her phone number. But before she could think of something to say, the auburn stopped and turned to her.

- By the way, it would be better if the sauce had broken.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

- I would define it as "EEEEEW" …

The blonde grinned.

- … But the sauce in your left is really good. You should take it.

Amy did nothing but nod. And as she watched the girl go again, she suddenly spoke:

- Amy!

The girl stopped, and half-turning her head replied:

- Karma. Nice to meet you.

And while swapping the tomato sauce, Amy thought the supermarket was not a bad place after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy POV**

- Who knew that doctors could choose between jars of sauce…

- Oh, screw you Lauren! – Amy heard her stepsister and her brother-in-law laughing before she added, a little embarrassed. – And I had help to choose this wonderful jar of sauce. – Amy said rolling her eyes.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, and Amy told to her and Bob about the "Karma incident". In the next moment her brother-in-law was laughing, unstoppable.

- So, I think you met your Karma today…

Lauren joined in her husband joke and started to laugh. Amy punched Bob's arm.

- Very funny, Robert. But I'm sure that you can do better.

- Come on, Aimes. It was awesome.

- Whatever. – Amy turned to the sink and began to cut the vegetables.

- I couldn't believe that you fell seated on the floor – Lauren was shaking her head, in disbelief. –

And what the hell you were thinking when you yelled your own name?

Amy raised her shoulders.

- I have no ideia, Lala. You know, she was all gorgeous and stunning, and funny and kind, and I

couldn't think about anything clever to say. Happens.

- Hmmmm, how many adjectives. Moreover, you barely knew her…

- Oh, shut up, Bob. In addition, probably I'll never see her again. – She sighed.

- Yeah, because you didn't ask her phone number, dumbass.

Lauren punched her husband's arm.

- Hey Bob, leave her alone. Anyway, I think that it isn't time to you to think about a new relationship, Aimes.

Amy rolled her eyes.

- Your overprotective side is showing, Lala.

- You know that I'm right, lady. I saw the damage. I felt your pain when Lucy dumped you because of your medi…

Amy raised her arms.

- OH, SHUT UP LAUREN! I KNOW THAT SHE DUMPED ME. I WAS THERE. NO NEED TO REMEMBERED ME EVERY FUCKING DAY ABOUT IT.

Bob and Lauren stared at Amy in an uncomfortable way. Lauren already regretted her choice of words, but she knew that Amy wouldn't accept her apologies immediately. Amy turned her back to them and left. Lauren tried to go after her, but Bob stopped her.

- Baby, that was rude. Leave her alone. She needs a few time all by herself, and you know it.

Lauren agreed with a nod. She knew that Amy needed to be alone, but she couldn't cope with the fact that she was the one who made her sister suffer, this time.

Lauren finished the dinner, and after 10 or 15 minutes, Amy left her room and came back to the kitchen. The pain in her eyes was had gone away.

- Hey Bob, Netflix just released a new documentary. Do you want to watch it after dinner?

Lauren smiled. She knew Amy very well, and her words were a kind of "apology accepted". A white flag. So she postponed the formal apologies.

- OF COURSE he wants. He was talking about this documentary since last Friday. – Lala sighed

- I can't understand you two and your passion for this awkward genre. – The shortest blond rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

During dinner Lauren and Amy talked about how cool was Amy's new place, and then Lala gave a few tips to her sister about cooking, cleaning and size of pillows - whatever that was supposed to mean. And despite of the fact that Amy shook her head in the right moments, she was thinking about Karma and how dumb she was for not asking for her phone number. All the time.

After dinner, they all seated at the sofa and started to watch Netflix. When Amy let her head rest in Lauren's shoulder, she already knew that her sister was still hurt. A lot.

**Karma POV**

6 times in a week. A record to Karma. But she couldn't help the fact that she wanted to see the pretty blond girl again, so she left the studio and began her walk to the supermarket.

After the "weirdest firs meeting in the entire world", Karma didn't meet Amy again. She was frustrated, but she kept saying to herself "maybe tomorrow". And today her expectations were high, because was Tuesday again. Maybe the blond girl only did her shopping on Tuesdays.

Karma walked in into the supermarket with no clue about what to buy. She bought frozen stuff on Wednesday, a lot of candies on Thursday, candles and pizza on Saturday, ice cream on Sunday and body lotions on Monday. She was broke and a little fatter.

The auburn-haired girl went to the "sauce section" with hope in her heart. Nothing. The pretty blond girl with amazing green eyes wasn't there. She kept walking through the corridors. Nothing. And when she was about to give up the mission "meet Amy again" she heard a familiar voice:

- I guess we will met at the supermarket every Tuesday.

Karma turned her body suddenly and her eyes met Amy's eyes. The blonde girl had a smile in her face, and Karma couldn't help herself. She gave her a huge smile back.

- I guess you're right. – Karma couldn't stop the word from spilling out of her mouth – But only on Tuesdays, because you don't buy your groceries on the other days.

Amy raised her eyebrows with that warm look in her eyes.

- You came to the supermarket multiple times in this past week?

- Busted. – Karma blushed - You know, when you don't have the balls to ask a strange for her phone, you need to stalk.

Amy laughed.

- I would come to the grocery store every day if I could.

Amy's eyes hypnotized karma. She felt her heart melt. She never felt this way before so fast. Or never, maybe.

- Good to know. – They keep staring at each other - So, Amy, do you think you could give me your phone number? Don't get me wrong, I like this supermarket. But my pantry is already full.

**Amy POV**

Amy had never enjoyed hearing the sound of her name spoken by someone so much. Karma had spooken her name only one time, but the blonde woman already had chosen this sound as her new favorite thing. In the entire world.

Karma was still waiting for an answer, so Amy shook briefly her head, looking for some appropriated words.

- Of course. You know, your friend "Mr. Sauce" asked me to inform to you that he was ok. However, I couldn't because I don't have your phone number.

Amy slapped her forehead mentally again. _"Fuck. Why am I so weirdo?". _

- Rookie mistake, blondie. Anyway, I'm glad that Mr. Sauce is alright. Send my…

-Amy, I couldn't find your favorite cheerios. Do you …

Lauren stopped when she noticed the auburn girl in front of Amy. She stared Karma for a few seconds and then looked at her sister, giving her a "now I understand you" look.

- I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you had company.

Amy smiled at Lauren and brought her gaze back to Karma

- No problem. This is Karma, the girl I met other day. I'm not sure if I told you about what happened…

Lauren raised her eyebrow. _"Hm, Amy, I saw what you did"._

- Oh, of course you told me. – _"A hundred times, actually"_ - Nice to met you, Karma. I'm Lauren.

- Hey, Lauren. Nice to met you too.

Amy noticed an intrigued look in Karma's face. She was clearly intrigued by Lauren. Maybe if

she…

- I'm her sister. And I'm returning to my impossible "found the perfect cheerio" task. Excuse me.

Lauren smiled at Karma, winked at Amy and left.

- She is cool. Is your entire family that nice?

- Hmmm, not at all. – Amy couldn't fight again another laugh when she imagined her mom looking at this conversation. – So, can I have your phone number?

Karma smiled and reached her hand out to Amy.

- Give me your phone. I will put my contact in it.

After a few moments Karma returned the phone to Amy.

- Thank u. Now I can invite you to have a coffee with me.

- Yes, you can. I'm waiting for it, actually.

- I'll make sure your wait will be short.

Amy winked at Karma and turned her back to the auburn girl, trying to leave Karma and all that warm feeling behind. But she couldn't fight again that need. She grabbed her phone and sent a message to her new friend:

- Just in case… you want any information about Mr. Sauce. ;)

And with a big smile in her face, Amy searched for Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Karma POV**

Karma was at the studio, trying to do her stuff. She had a lot of music to mix, but her attention was on her phone. 8 days had passed after the second meeting at the supermarket and she didn't see Amy again.

Karma barely knew the girl with amazing green eyes, but she already missed the sound of her laugh. _"It's really awkward. But also amazing"_.

However, although they couldn't meet again, at least a lot of messages were exchanged. Now Karma liked Amy much more. She discovered so many details about Raudenfeld – including her last name.

She knew that Amy was a pediatric surgeon, and loved it about Amy. _"Fits perfectly"._ She also knew that Amy was funny, weird in an adorable way and really kind. And extremely hot.

Karma's phone vibrated and ended the girl's trance. She took it immediately. It was Audrey.

Karma sighed before reading.

**Au: Hey, you. How you doing? I didn't hear about you in a while.**

K: Sorry, Aud. Has been a busy week. Are you ok?

**Au: Yeah. Missing you. Any news about Liam?**

Before sending an answer to Audrey, Karma saw "Amy: Let's…" showing on top of her screen and smiled. Aubrey could wait a little more.

**A: Let's hang out! 9 PM?**

Karma typed as fast as she could.

K: Yeah!

**A: Where?**

K: I know the perfect place.

**A: Hmmmm… any hint?**

K: You'll see. Can you pick me at the studio and then we go together?

**A: Sure. I'll pick you at 9.**

K: Perfect. See you later, blondie.

**A: ;)**

Karma sent a short answer to Audrey, setting up a meeting for a coffee in the following week, and after reading the response from Aud, tried to concentrate on work. She failed.

**Amy POV**

- I'm fine, Lala. Completely fine! It's ok for me to go out. I'm stuck at home for too long.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

- Three days, dumbass. And only because you fainted at the hospital.

Amy hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

- No need to worry, ok? Was a busy and stressful week. And I'm really feeling better now. Plus: Dr. Monroe said that I'm able to spend some time off the bed. You can't go against the doctor's orders.

Lauren sighed. She knew Amy very well and nothing would stop her sister. Not today: she was dying to see Karma.

- Ok. However, you will sleep here tonight. Again. And if you don't come back until midnight I promise that I will find you and make you feel very embarrassed.

Amy laughed.

- It's a deal. Now, please, can I change my clothes? I can't go to my date on my pajamas.

Lauren looked at Amy with pride in her eyes.

- Who knew this awkward girl could pick up some girls…

Amy faked her "winning an award" face.

- Has been a long journey. Thank you for recognizing my efforts. And for always being at my side, giving me tips on flirting.

Both of girls laughed really hard and Lauren kissed Amy's cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Amy picked out a grey hoodie, jeans and her black converse. After a quick shower, she yelled good-bye to Lauren and Bob and left the house.

She knew the location of the studio where Karma worked. Was near at the hospital and her house. She put** So **Jealous, her favorite Tegan and Sara album, to play. And tried to not be so nervous.

She arrived almost at 9 and sent a message to Karma. The auburn-haired girl appeared at the door less than 3 minutes later. Amy smiled at her, feeling her heart pumping faster.

Karma entered the car laughing and hugged Amy, who smelled Karma's hair and felt a wonderful lavender scent.

- Hey, blondie. Are you making the things clear to me, in case I had any doubt?

Amy raised her eyebrow.

- Tegan and Sara? Seriously, cliché girl?

Amy blushed and laughed.

- Whatever, impossible girl. So, where are we going?

- Do you know the donut store near Domino's?

- DONUT STORE?

Karma laughed.

- Well, I think I guessed right…

Amy raised her eyebrow again.

- How did you know about my passion for donuts?

- Only a donut addict goes to the supermarket with a donut t-shirt.

Amy blushed, mentally slapping her forehead. She went out with a really old t-shirt at the day she met Karma for the first time. _"Lauren will kill me. And laugh until she loses her breath"._

- It's cute AND gave me the biggest hint. So… thank you for your weird style.

Amy laughed, and Karma joined her.

- Thank you for the compliment. It was almost sweet. – Karma winked at Amy – And no, I don't know the place. But I already love it.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the donut store that was a small place with a really nice decoration. They ordered and chose a table in the corner.

Amy was a little nervous because she really liked Karma. And every time she really liked someone, her weird sense of humor appeared. But Karma seemed so relaxed that Amy relaxed too.

**Karma POV**

The first hour of the meeting was over fast. The girls had talked about many things. But for Karma was like they hadn't spoken. She wanted to know more about Amy. She wanted to know everything about Amy.

- I'm happy to be here. You know… after the third time you canceled our date I began wondering if you really wanted to go out with me.

Amy shook her head.

- I really wanted see you again, but was a busy week and then…

Amy stopped, trying not to tell Karma unnecessary information.

- And then? – Karma raised her eyebrow.

- And then I got the flu. But I'm better now. You know, Lauren wouldn't let me left the house until I was 100%.

Amy smiled at Karma.

- You two aren't look alike**.**

- Oh, we aren't biological sisters. Lauren's dad and my mother got married when we were 15. And after a while we found a connection. We have been best friends since then.

- Your eyes shine when you talk about her. You must love her very much.

- Yes. We went through many things together.

Amy smiled at Karma.

- And you? Brothers, sisters?

- I have a brother, Zen. He travels around the world with some charity projects, so we aren't really close. But I love him very much. Actually I miss him.

- Oh! This is really cool. When I thought about to being a doctor I wished I could travel around the world giving medical care to poor children.

- That's the reason for you tobecame a doctor?

- Yeah. When I was 12 I saw a documentary about African children. And their reality broke my heart, so I thought about something to change that bad scenario. And then BAM… some years later I became a doctor.

Karma was touched. She already knew that Amy was a good person, but now she also knew that "good person" was not enough to describe that girl. Karma looked at Amy, who was biting her donut. _"Oh, gosh. She is also really hot"._ She wanted to kiss Amy. She took Amy's free hand, though.

- You're so cute. And kind. And… _"hot. HOT HOT HOT"._

Karma sighed.

- I know. And "with a weird style". You already told me that!

Amy laughed when Karma squeezed her hand.

- You're really cute and kind too, Karma. And have a better style. So, you win.

Both of they laughed and Karma noticed when Amy looked at her watch.

- Something wrong?

Amy gave her a sad look.

- I have to go. I'll do my rounds at 6 AM, so I should be at the hospital at 5. And I'll make a 48-hours shift, so I need to sleep.

- Crap! 48 hours? Poor thing!

- I kind of like it. – Amy raised her shoulders. – Made me feel ok with myself. You know, all the "helping other people" thing.

- Hmm, what I'll talk will sound even more selfish after that but I need to ask: at least you would be able to send me some messages? I don't know if I can go 48 hours completely without you.

_"__Fuck. That sounded better in my mind. She must be thinking that I'm an insane person right now". _

Amy blushed a little.

- I always have time to the important things. I'll send so many messages to you that you will regret the moment that you asked for them.

Karma smiled.

- Hm, I doubt it.

**Amy POV**

Amy drove Karma home. They lived only a few blocks far each other, and the blond girl loved it.

She parked her car in front of Karma's house and turned her head to the auburn girl.

- Done. You're at home. Safe and sound.

- Thank you for the ri…

Amy rolled her eyes.

- Oh, please. I'm the one and only who need to say thank you. You showed me an amazing donut store. I'm a happy woman now.

- Cool. 'Cause I'm a happy woman too.

Karma smiled at Amy and, before getting out of the car, gave her a not-so-quick kiss. On her lips. She left the car and winked at Amy before she entered the house.

Amy made her way to Lauren's house feeling better than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma POV**

**K: morning, blondie. Have a nice Thursday. And remember: you should drink a lot of coffee. 48 hours? Come on!**

Karma sent the message to Amy and kept staring the ceiling, wishing she could sleep a little longer. But she couldn't. She should be at the studio at 9 AM. But when Karma was trying to get out of the bed her phone vibrated.

A: morning, sleepy beauty.

Karma rolled her eyes.

**K: sleepy beauty? It's 8 AM. IT'S SO EARLY! (btw, thanks for calling me beauty. If you could see me right now you would change your mind).**

Karma re-read Amy's message and opened her mouth.

**K: wait! DON'T YOU DRINK COFFEE? HOW CAN I TRUST A PERSON WHO DOESN'T DRINK COFFEE?**

A: hmmm, just do it. I'm a good person, I swear. (I wish I could see you right now ONLY to change my mind)

**K: NO! I can't simply trust u! We need to discuss your bad habits. And are you a kind of super hero? You work 48-hours shifts without coffee, I'M SCARED! Can we talk about it? (My bed has enough space for you to change your mind).**

A: Shit, busted! And yes, we can. But not now, I need to go. Txt u later, annoying human being! (Why you gotta be so rude? Don't offer such amazing things to me when I'm not able to have them!)

**K: 'K, silly. (I saw what you did there. I appreciate your musical taste. And your answer as well).**

Karma smiled at her phone. She loved Amy's sense of humor. And she really loved the fact that Amy wasn't afraid to let her know that they were in the same page.

Checking her watch, Karma got out of the bed and took a shower. Before she left the house, she played Rude on her iPod and hit the street with a big smile in her face.

**Amy POV**

- Are you sure? If you need some rest, get some rest.

- I'm fine, Dr. Monroe. I promise.

Monroe stared at Amy.

- You started your shift 14 hours ago, right?

Amy checked her watch.

- Yeah, something like that. I just ended a surgery and now I'll check two or three patients, and then I'll get some sleep. Sounds good to you?

- Sounds great, my dear.

Dr. Monroe patted Amy's arm and left the room.

Amy did her rounds and went to the hospital cafeteria at 10 PM. She ate a tuna sandwich and went to the doctor's room to sleep a little. When she was lying down, her phone vibrated in her coat.

- Hey, Lala. Everything is fine?

- Yeah! And with you?

Amy rolled her eyes.

- I'm at a hospital, Lauren. Could you imagine a better place for me to be?

- Rude!

Amy sighed.

- I'm so sorry, Lauren. But you know that I hate when you spend your entire day worried about me. I'm fine, believe me. I could run a marathon if I wanted.

- Hmmm. Ok, then. I believe in you. Can you come to my house when your shift is over?

Amy raised her eyebrow.

- Sure. But why? You've been missing me already?

Lauren laughed.

- I'm always missing you, silly. But I also need a little help with something. And no. I'm not telling you that.

- Shit. I hate you, Lauren! You know that I'm a curious person!

- Yeah, I know. But I also know that you need to rest. So, go sleep, Aimes.

- Grrr.

- Love you too, dumbass.

Amy finished the call and sent a message to Karma before sleep.

**Karma POV:**

Karma and Audrey were eating pizza, drinking wine and arguing about the fact that Karma was being a bad friend.

- Karms, come on! I've been begging to you to met me. You tried to settle a coffee in the next week and you will play on Saturday…

- You're jealous because I saw Amy yesterday and didn't see you in a while. But it has been a busy week! And I already told you: Bryan invited me to play with him today! I couldn't invite you before knowing that I'm going play with him.

Karma's phone vibrated, distracting the girls.

**A: Can we discuss the fact I've been missing you even having met you yesterdZZzZzzzzzzz?**

Karma smiled. A big smile.

- Let me guess. Amy sent you a message.

- SHE IS SO CUTE.

- And you're so silly! You barely know her, Karma!

- Aud, come on! When you meet her you will understand everything. Well, maybe not her hotness. But you'll see what I'm talking about.

- Girl, you're soooooo in love.

- I KNOW, OK? I CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST THESE FEELINGS, AUDREY. And I wouldn't, even if I could. She is so lovely that I don't mind to being in love with her.

Audrey looked at Karma with happiness in her eyes.

- Yay! Liam Brooker never more!

Karma laughed.

- You know that we were done a long time ago.

- Yeah. I know. And last time you were done too. But I've got this feeling… this time I believe in you.

Karma blushed.

- So, you will invite her to Bryan's show?

- I don't know. She is doing this 48-hours shift, so I think she will be really tired on Saturday.

- Don't be a pussy, Karma. Ask her out. You already kissed her.

- No! I pecked her. You know, it was a very quick kiss on her lips.

Audrey rolled her eyes,

- Whatever. You had the courage to PECK her, but you couldn't ask her out? Come on. Send a message to her. NOW!

Karma nodded and took her phone. She typed fast and then Audrey took the phone from her hand**.**

- Let me see. _"Hey, blondie. It's really rude to fall asleep while typing a message, don't you know? But I'm a good person, and to prove to you that I don't hold grudges… a friend of mine will play in a pub on Saturday and it would be great if you came with me. You could invite Lauren and her husband too! I read an "yes"_?_ (I'm not missing you, but TEXT ME WHEN YOU COULD)"_. Hmmm. I like it. See? Easy breezy. Well, on Saturday I'll meet someone's girlfriend…

Karma punched Audrey's arm and they laughed hard.

**Amy POV**

The last 24 hours of Amy's shift passed quickly. She sent a few messages to Lauren assuring her she was well, and sent a couple of messages to Karma assuring her that she would think about their date and making some stupid jokes. Despite the fact that she wanted to met Karma again, she was feeling tired and needed to sleep.

Amy left the hospital and took her way headed to Lauren's house. She had a bag with some clothes in her trunk, so she would sleep at Lauren and Bob's place.

It was 7 AM, but Lauren was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. Bob was helping his wife.

Amy kissed and hugged them.

- A welcome entourage? Ok, what is going on?

Lauren and Bob smiled at Amy.

- Are you prepared to be the coolest auntie in the world?

Amy opened her mouth while Lauren and Bob hugged her. Amy had tears in her eyes, like

Lauren.

- Oh, guys, I'm soooo happy! Congratulations! Are Bruce and my mom super happy?

- They still don't know. I wanted you to be the first to know.

Amy smiled and hugged Lauren, rubbing her back.

- I wish I could have enough…

- You will have. And this little fetus (just a thought… why are you calling the baby that way… any particular reason?) will love you as much as I do.

Amy rubbed Lauren's belly, the tears still in her eyes.

- I hope so. Because I already love the little fetus so much.

Amy seated at the table thinking about how wonderful her life was with a huge smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy POV**

Amy left Farrah and Bruce's house at 11 PM. Lauren and Bob arranged a dinner to tell them about Lauren's pregnancy and everybody was happy. Farrah and Bruce didn't let Lauren and Bob go with Amy to the pub because they wanted to keep talking about baby stuff, so Amy left alone.

It was late and she was tired, but she had been missing Karma. She typed a message to the auburn-haired girl, letting her know that she would arrive soon at the bar, and started the engine.

**Karma POV**

Amy missed Karma presentation. However, it wasn't her fault, since Karma never told her about that. Despite Audrey's efforts, Karma couldn't say anything because she was feeling shy and nervous about playing in front of Amy.

When Amy arrived at the pub, Audrey told her "your girl was a real blast at the stage" and Karma spent the next 20 minutes telling to Amy that "no, it's not your fault. It's my fault because I didn't tell you" and that "I will find a way to compensate you".

That awkward and funny conversation broke the ice between Audrey and Amy. Karma was happy because the girls really got along. They had a great time together. Two hours after Amy's arrival**,** Audrey went to the restroom and Amy and Karma were alone for the first time on that night.

Karma grabbed Amy's hand.

**- **Sorry for not telling you about me playing here. I was really nervous about you watching me on stage.

- You're so silly, Karma. I would love it. But hey, it's ok. You will play for me - and only for me – as an apology.

Karma smiled at Amy.

- Ok, blondie. I'll play ONLY for you.

Karma leaned her body toward Amy, kissing her.

- So you have a new distraction, Karma?

Karma froze. She knew that voice. She saw Amy's confused face and turned until she found his eyes.

- Liam.

- Hello, Karms. It's good to see you again. I'm missing you, hottie. – Karma sighed – So, your distraction have a name. Who is she? – Liam stared at Amy.

- She is someone who I enjoy the company, contrary to what I feel about you.

Audrey was back with angriness in her eyes. Liam laughed.

- It's nice to meet you too, Audrey. Well, I only wanted to say hello. I'm leaving. – Liam looked at Amy again. – Hey, Jane Doe, don't get too attached to Karma. Soon she will abandon you just as like she did with all the girls who dated her. To come back to me.

Liam winked at Amy and leaned his body toward Karma, trying to kiss her. Karma pushed him.

**-** You're so pathetic, Liam.

Audrey was yelling at Liam, who was arguing with Karma. Amy was staring at the fight. Karma was so immersed in her discussion with Liam that she didn't see Amy leaving. When she remembered that her date was there, the blond girl was near the exit door.

With sadness in her eyes, Karma turned her back to Liam and walked quickly after Amy.

**Amy POV**

Karma left the pub and saw Amy near her car.

- Amy! Amy, please.

Amy stopped behind her car.

- Please, Amy, don't leave. I can explain…

Amy turned around and faced Karma.

- You don't need to explain nothing to me. We don't have a relation—

Karma rolled her eyes.

- Don't be a bitch, Amy.

Amy raised her eyebrows in fury.

- A bitch? Oh, please, Karma. Am I a bitch because I'm leaving after I saw your boyfriend trying to kiss you and heard all the shit that he said to me?

Karma sighed.

- I'll kill Liam. I swear! I've been thinking about our first real date since the day we met and now this... I'm so screwed.

Amy was angry, but she couldn't help laughing. Karma punched Amy's arm.

- Don't you dare to laugh, blondie. I'm serious.

Amy looked at Karma and saw her frustration and her anger. _"She is hotter when she's pissed off"._

- Come on, Amy. He's not my boyfriend. You can't leave me because of the things he told you. You can't believe him since you don't even know him**.**

Karma looked at Amy with a pout.

Both of them remained in silence for a while. _"Fuck, I really like her. And what if I'm overreacting? And what if that Liam is really a jerk? Well, I can't blame him for wanting her back. I COULD FIGHT FOR KARMA. She's worth the effort"._

Amy sighed.

- What did you think about our first real date?

Karma raised one eyebrow and gave Amy a questioning look.

- Well, I've been thinking about kisses and laughs, not about fights and departures.

- Can we comeback to your original thoughts, then?

Karma smiled at Amy.

- Hmmm, are you saying what I think you are saying?

Amy walked towards the auburn-headed girl and placed her hands on Karma's hips.

- I'm saying that I never thought about fights and departures too.

Amy placed one hand behind Karma's neck and gently pulled her face towards hers. Their lips touched and Karma placed her hand on Amy's back, bringing her closer.

The kiss started sweet and soft. Amy bit Karma's lips gently and the auburn girl let a moan escape. Amy introduced her tongue in Karma's mouth and Karma pressed Amy's side with desire. The auburn-haired girl turned the kiss more deeper and hotter. After a while, Karma stepped back and looked at Amy, with the lust stamped on her face.

- Woah!

Amy took a deep breath.

- I know.

They both smiled at each other, and Amy kissed Karma's cheek.

- We still need to talk about Liam and about whatever your two have.

- Ok, blondie. It's fair. But can we talk inside the pub?

Amy nodded and Karma grabbed her hand and took her back to the bar.

**Karma POV**

_"__Fuck Liam. I'll kim him"_

Karma saw Audrey. Liam was gone. She sighed and Amy noticed her relief.

- Can we take a sit with Aud?

Amy rolled her eyes.

- Suuuuure, Karma. She is really cool!

Karma smiled at Amy.

- I think that she likes you too. She used sarcasm with you. It's a good sign.

Audrey saw Karma and Amy and waved to them.

- Hey, I was looking for you two. Everything is alright now?

Karma and Amy took their places at the table and Karma sighed.

- I almost lost my not-yet-girlfriend because of Liam. I'm really disappointed that he left because I want to slap his horrible face. – Karma shook her head and then she saw Liam near the restrooms area. – Hey, could you guys hang out alone for a little? I need to use the restroom.

Audrey and Amy had their backs to him, so they didn't realize that Karma was lying. Audrey rolled her eyes.

- No, dumbass, we can't. Better: we can! I'll tell to Amy all your little dirty secrets. She will run away.

Amy and Audrey laughed and Karma punched Aud's arm. She pecked Amy's lips before she left.

Karma walked toward Liam and grabbed his hand. She dragged him to a reserved area.

- Listen me, your douchebag, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You can't come to a pub with MY friends and try to ruin my date!

Liam laughed hard.

- They're my friends too Karms. I'm your friend, can't you remember? And we both know that we will be more than friends again. It's how our relationship works.

Karma rolled her eyes.

- Don't make me laugh. We are done, Liam. For real this time. You know that I don't love you anymore. You will always be my friend, but that's it.

- Bullshit. Karma, she is a girl! She can't make you feel complete! You can't fight against the fact that girls are just a distraction for you. I know what you like, and this girl certainly can't give that to you.

Karma opened her mouth.

- Oh, God, how could I date you for so long? You're such an asshole!

- I'm not fighting with you, Karms. Enjoy the blonde girl while you can. Soon I'll take back what is mine.

Karma raised her hand to slap Liam's face but someone grabbed her arm before she could do that. She looked at her side and saw Amy.

Liam winked at Amy before he turned aroundand walked away.

Amy grabbed Karma's hand and squeezed it.

- Hey, calm down. Breathe, Karma.

Karma stared at Amy, who smiled at her. She slowly calmed down her breathing**.**

- Ugh, I hate Liam so much!

Karma hugged the blonde girl and snuggled her head into Amy's chest.

- I'm sorry, Amy. Pleeeeease, don't let Liam's bullshit bring us down. I know that he told you I'll leave you but he lied to you. I wouldn't leave you even if I could. I'm falling for you. I need to be around you. Give me a chance to be around you. We can be great together, blondie. I know that.

Amy kissed the other's girl forehead, smiling at the same time. She pushed her body away from Karma to be able to look at her in the eyes.

- Are you falling for me?

Karma blushed. Amy kissed her cheek.

- I'm not going anywhere. Well, maybe to Audrey's table. With you.

Karma stepped toward Amy and kissed her.

- Sounds great to me!

Holding hands, they walked back to the table smiling. Karma wasn't thinking about Liam anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy POV**

- Hello, pretty.

Karma entered the car and kissed Amy's lips.

- Hi, blondie.

They intertwined their fingers while Amy started the engine.

- So, where are we going today?

Amy laughed.

- Why are you so curious?

- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Raudenfeld.

Amy looked at Karma and saw the pout on the other girl's face while she begged for information.

- Hey, it's not fair! You can't look at me with your "sad puppy face".

Karma laughed and her eyes shined.

- Why? Can't you deal with my awesomeness?

- Oh, God. I'm dating the most self-confident woman in the world. And the most annoying human being too.

Karma pecked Amy's cheek.

- Soooooooooooo, are you telling me or not where are we going?

- Central Park. It's a beautiful sunny day. And you + sunbeams equal the most beautiful view.

Amy blushed. Karma squeezed her hand.

- I love the way you think, Raudenfeld.

- I'm glad that you like my brain, Ashcroft.

After 20 minutes, Amy parked near the Central Park. She opened the trunk and took a picnic basket. Karma smiled.

- So we are having a picnic? I love picnics!

- I've been thinking about an outside date for days. I'm glad that you like it. – Amy coughed and stared at Karma. – Can you help me? There are something in the trunk that I wouldn't be able to carry.

- Sure. Let me pick…

Karma looked inside the trunk and raised an eyebrow with a big smile in her face.

- A guitar?

- Yeah, I've been felling really bad since I missed your presentation last Saturday and I want to make things right. In addition, I'm really curious about you singing, so…

Karma jumped on Amy, hugging and kissing her.

- Woah. Calm down, girl. You will knock me down. And the picnic basket will fall with me.

Karma laughed, giving some space to Amy and helping her to remain standing.

- That would be really bad. We can't waste a picnic basket.

Amy punched Karma's arm and both of them laughed.

They found the perfect spot under a tree. It was the beginning of autumn and the leaves weregetting brown and starting to fall. They ate while they talked and laughed. It was a such good time.

- Here, take this and answer these questions to me.

Karma handed a piece of paper to Amy, who raised an eyebrow.

- Drinking? Drugs? Tattoos? Perfect date? Why should I pick you? What is this, Karma?

Amy looked at Karma with a questioning look.

- It's a thing that I found on Tumblr. It's a kind of "why should you be my girlfriend" test.

- And I'm doing this because…

- … I have a lot of suitors and I'm in doubt.

Amy rolled her eyes.

- Come on, blondie. Just answer these questions to me. I just want to know you better.

Amy sighed.

- Ok… let me see. You already know my name and my gender. Hmmm, my height is appropriate to kiss you and be your big spoon. My sexual orientation? Well, I'm straight as hell, so stop to hitting on me.

Karma laughed and rolled her eyes.

- Oh, so I'm living the "I fall for a straight girl" curse…

- Fuck yeah.

Amy kissed Karma's cheek before reading the other questions.

- My eyes…

- Are the most beautiful eyes in the world.

- Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that. And you call me blondie all the time, so I guess I have a blonde

hair.

Amy kept reading the questions.

- Smoking/Drinking/Drugs? No, no and no. You already know my job. My perfect date? With you.

Karma smiled at Amy.

- Why should you pick me? I have no idea. You should pick other human being, I guess. I'm clearly not enough for you. But I can explain why I want to date you: because you're the sweetest, funniest and prettiest little thing I ever know. Because you make me feel happy. You make me want to be a better person only to deserve you. Because I don't know if I could live without you.

Amy blushed and looked down, staring ather own hands. Karma smiled at Amy, a tear rolling down her face.

- Amy…

Karma used her hand to lift Amy's chin.

- … it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. – Amy smiled back at Karma, her cheeks still red. – But I have not made my decision yet. You know, there were many candidates.

Karma leaned her body toward Amy and kissed her lips. The kiss started out soft and slow, but soon became deeper and grasping. Amy put her hand on Karma's back, bringing her closer. Karma placed one hand in Amy's neck and bit her lips. Amy let a moan escape.

When the kiss was getting too hot, Karma pulled her lips away from Amy's and rested her forehead on hershoulder**.** She whispered something that Amy couldn't understand.

Amy hugged Karma and kissed her quickly on the cheek**.**

- Okay, blondie. I'll try to play a song to you. It would sound better on the piano, but I think I can play satisfactorilyon the guitar.

Karma took the guitar and sat with her back against a three. She started to play a song, and Amy kept staring at her. She played so beautifully.

_"__What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in and you kicking me out<br>Got my head spinning, no kidding  
>I can't pin you down<br>What's going on in that beautiful mind  
>I'm on your magical mystery ride<br>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
>But I'll be alright"<em>

Amy felt like she had gone to another place. Karma's voice was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. She kept staring at Karma's, who was singing with her eyes closed. Amy could feel that Karma was so nervous.

Amy placed her hand in Karma's leg and squeezed it softly. Karma opened her eyes and gave a shy smile to Amy.

_"'__Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you"<em>

Amy couldn't fight against some tears. She couldn't fight against the fact that she was so deeply in love with Karma.

_"__How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down  
>I'm around through every mood<br>You're my downfall, you're my muse  
>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<br>I can't stop singing  
>It's ringing, in my head for you"<em>

Karma smiled and winked at Amy.

_"My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<br>Give me all of you"_

Amy was trying really hard to keep her shit together and smiled back at Karma, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

_"Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
>Risking it all, though it's hard"<em>

_"'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<br>I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you"<em>

Amy whistled and clapped when Karma sang the last word of the song. She took five dollars and dumped on the side of Karma, who laughed.

- It was really really really beautiful, Ashcroft. You have the voice of an angel.

Karma dropped the guitar and leaned toward Amy, giving a quick kiss on her lips.

- So… can I consider this song as an answer? You know… for the "do you want be my girlfriend?" thing?

Karma smiled at Amy, raising an eyebrow.

- Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?

Amy blushed.

- Maybe… a kind of… - Amy sighed, holding Karma's hand between her. – Do you want to be my girlfriend, Miss Ashcroft?

Karma laughed.

- I think that the other suitors are out of the running.

Karma and Amy kissed each other. After the kiss, Karma sat between Amy's legs and leaned her head on Amy's chest.

It was a really nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Karma POV**

- My life had been perfect for two months. We were so happy together, Audrey. She loved me, I could feel. And then… this.

Audrey squeezed Karma's hand. The auburn-haired girl was a mess since Amy texted her saying that they couldn't be together anymore.

- She didn't answer my calls, so I tried to talk to her at the hospital but they told me she was not going to work this week. I miss her so much, Aud.

Karma sobbed.

Audrey took a place beside Karma and held her. Karma rested her head on Audrey's shoulder.

- And if you try to go to Amy's house? You know… she owes you an explanation.

- She didn't answer my calls, Aud. Why she would open the door for me?

Karma's phone vibrated, distracting the girls. An unknown number appeared on the screen. Karma raised an eyebrow, cleared her throat and answered the call.

- Hi?

- Hi, Karma. It's Lauren. We need to talk.

**Amy POV**

- Go away!

Lauren looked at Amy, who was sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Her face was red and her eyes betrayed that she had been crying a lot.

Lauren also had tears in her eyes. She had been trying to make Amy feel better for a while without success. She bent over and grabbed Amy's hand.

- Amy, please, don't turn me away from you. Neither Karma. She really cares about you.

- You and Karma need to stay away from me, Lauren. Everyone should do thist. It's the smartest choice. I'm a time bomb about to explode and I will cause damages to everyone who is around me. And if you don't go away willingly, I'll send you away.

Amy tried to take a sip from a bottle of vodka that was near her, but the bottle was empty.

- You drank a lot and you aren't supposed to drink, Am…

- I'M DYING, LAUREN. I'M FUCKING DYING. AND ISN'T VODKA'S FAULT.

Amy started to cry harder. Lauren held her, also crying.

- Dr. Monroe told me that your condition is getting worse but he also said that a transplant had a great chance of success.

- I'll die, Lala. Soon. And I don't want to die. I'm so happy right now, with the baby and Karma. My life had been so perfect. I don't want to die.

Amy's voice was cracking. Lauren grabbed her face and wiped her tears.

- You can't give up, Amy. You still have chances. We will not give up.

Lauren stroked Amy's head until she nodded and hugged her back. They were embraced for a long time, in silence, and then Lauren pulled away.

- Now, get up and take a shower. Fix this mess you call hair. I guess you don't want your girlfriend see you so sloppy.

Amy raised an eyebrow, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

- Is Karma here? She can't see me with this shitty face, Lala. You need to send her away.

- Shut up, dumbass. She's freaking out. You broke up with her by text message, which was really rude by the way, and after that you didn't answer her phone calls. You disappeared four days ago, Amy. You need to talk to Karma.

Amy sighed and nodded with pain and sadness in her eyes.

- Take a shower. Karma is in my car, I'll bring her to your living room.

Amy hugged Lauren, who placed her head on Amy's chest.

- Thank you, Lauren. For not giving up on me.

- Always. Who will annoy me if you leave?

**Karma POV**

Karma was really nervous. She was waiting for Lauren to come back and she was in the darkness, since Lauren refused to explain Amy behavior to her. But she couldn't fight with a kind of sixth sense that kept telling her that something was really wrong.

Lauren opened the car's door bringing Karma back from her trance. Karma noticed her red eyes. She had been crying.

- It was a hard conversation, but you can talk with her now.

Karma looked at Lauren with sadness in her eyes.

- She doesn't want to see me, right? I should leave her alone.

Lauren sighed and patted Karma's arm.

- You will understand everything when you talk with her my dear, I promise. Please, don't walk away without having this conversation. Amy needs you.

Karma took a deep breath.

- Ok, Lauren. Let's face the beast.

Karma and Lauren walked into Amy's house and sat on the couch in silence. Karma was very nervous and she was playing with her own hands.

- Hey.

Karma raised her head and saw Amy standing at the doorway. Lauren stood up, walked toward Amy and placed one hand on her shoulder.

- Do you prefer that I stay here or wait in your bedroom, Amy?

Amy rolled her eyes.

- You can go home, Lala. I only turn into my werewolf form on full moons.

Lauren slapped gently Amy's arm.

- No, dumbass. I promise to Dr. Monroe that I'll take you to the hospital and I will keep my promise.

- Whatever. You can wait in my bedroom.

Karma kept staring at Amy. Her heart was pounding. She was shaking.

Lauren left the living room. Amy looked at Karma, gave her a sad smile and sat on the couch across from her.

- I don't know how to start this conversation.

Karma was happy to see Amy. But somehow she was very mad too.

- Well, you can start with the part where you dumped me. By text message.

Amy lowered her head and placed one hand on her forehead.

- I was a coward. I couldn't break up with you in person, though.

- And why you needed to break up with me? We were so happy, Amy. Everything was so perfect. And suddenly you broke my heart. Don't you like me anymore?

Karma's voice was angry and sad. Amy shook her head and tried to keep her voice steady, even though her heart was broken for doing Karma believe she didn't like her anymore.

- I love you, Karma. And that's the reason I broke up with you.

Karma took a deep breath. Her heart was pumping faster. That was the first time Amy had said "I love You" to her. These three words brought Karma back to a happy place. Her heart was broken, but that "I love you" was like a glue. A healing glue. She was still confused and pissed off, though.

- If you love me, why?

Amy sighed. Karma noticed that she was making an effort to say something. After a while Amy started to speaking with a low and weak voice.

- I have an enlarged heart. Or Dilated Cardiomyopathy, to be more technical.

Karma looked at Amy with a confused look. Amy gave her a sad smile.

- Is a condition in which my heart becomes enlarged and, because of the size, weakened. My heart, basically, can't pump blood efficiently.

The auburn-haired girl nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Amy looked away, fixing her own eyes at her hands. She was clearly scared by Karma's possible reaction.

Amy took a deep breath and continued.

- My circulatory system doesn't do its job, so my lungs, liver and other body systems can't work well too. In resume: my body is collapsing.

Karma couldn't fight against the tears. She needed to talk something, but everything seemed inappropriate. Both girls stayed in silence until Karma found her voice.

- Why? _"Wow. This is the dumbest thing I ever said"._

Amy raised her eyes and gave a little smile to Karma.

- It's genetic. More common in men and between the ages of 20 and 60 years. The last time I checked I fit in the last group.

Karma laughed a little. She needed to ask one more question. But she was afraid by the answer.

- Will you die?

- Well, Karms… everybody will die, you know.

- Amy, you kn…

- Maybe. I really don't know. I've been taking drugs every day for a long time. I have an amazing doctor and he has been monitoring me regularly. But I got the results of some tests 5 days ago and my condition is deteriorating faster now.

Karma widened her eyes. Now everything was making sense. Amy got the results and was scared. She broke up with Karma because she was scared.

- The management and treatment of dilated cardiomyopathy had improved significantly in the last decade, and the drug therapy can slow down the disease's progression. But now my heart is growing faster, so I don't have much more time.

Amy wiped some tears.

- But I have one final choice.

Karma raised her eyebrow.

- A heart transplant.

The auburn-headed girl sighed, fighting against the tears. She was incredibly sad. She only knew Amy for 3 months, but she was really deeply in love with her.

Amy noticed the sadness in Karma's eyes. She wanted to hug Karma and never let her go, but it would be inappropriate, since she broke up with her in a very mean way. Therefore, Amy only spoke.

- My big heart left my breathless, so if someday I tell you that I'm breathless, I'm probably not talking about your beautiful eyes and smile.

Karma rolled her eyes before sat by Amy side and gave her a hug. Amy embraced Karma and the smaller girl placed her head on Amy's chest. They stayed in silence until Karma spoke with a weak voice.

- Don't turn me away from you, Amy. I love you too, and I want to stay with you no matter what.

A tear rolled down Amy's face.

- But I will… I could die soon, Karms. It's not fair with you. I don't want to bring sadness to your life. I don't want to break your heart, especially not in this way.

Karma grabbed Amy's hand, tears rolling down her face too.

- Come on, Hazel Grace, it would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.

Amy laughed a little.

- Really, Karms? Are you quoting The Fault in Our Stars?

- Why not, blondie? It's a such good book.

Amy kissed Karma's forehead.

- Don't make me be without you. Please.

Karma raised her head and stared at Amy. Then she moved her lips closer to Amy. She didn't pull away, so Karma kissed her, softly.

Amy smiled into the kiss.

- I can't do my cardiologic exams right now. Your kisses affect the rhythm of my heart.

- So you want to keep kissing me? Are you coming back to me? Are you my girlfriend again?

- Yes, Karms. I am.

Karma sighed and punched Amy's arm multiple times.

- Don't. you. dare. to. break. up. with. me. again. IF YOU BREAK UP WITH ME FOR THE SECOND TIME I'LL PRETEND THAT I'M DAENERYS AND I'LL EAT YOUR HEART.

Amy laughed, trying to block Karma's hands.

- Well, that makes me the horse of the equation.

Karma laughed and hugged Amy.

- I only love you because you always get my nerdy references.

- And I love you besides the fact that you make nerdy references that turn me into one of the horses of your khalasar, Khaleesi.

Karma laughed and pecked Amy's cheek.

- So, I think it's time.

Amy's smile disappeared from her face and she sighed. Karma hold her hand.

- Hey, pretty, I'll be with you all the time.

Amy smiled at her.

- I know, my sun and stars.

Amy stood up and walked toward her bedroom, dragging Karma with her.

**Karma POV**

Karma was very sad. She was feeling strong though. She needed to be strong for Amy. And she had this sixth sense that everything was going to be alright, one way or another.

Karma was seated on Amy's bed observing Amy and Lauren talking about everything – and nothing at the same time. She spoke only a few times.

_"__They have a great relationship. They love each other so much. And I really love Lauren for being so kind and lovely with Amy" _

- Karms?

Karma looked at Amy.

- Oh, sorry. I didn't hear what you said.

Amy walked towards Karma, grabbing her hands.

- We are ready to go, pretty. But if you need more…

Karma shook her head.

- No. I'm ready too.

Karma stood up and held Amy's hand, who sighed. Karma pecked her cheek.

- Don't be afraid, Aimes.

Amy squeezed Karma's hand and they walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karma POV**

- Nooooo. Please, Amy!

Karma looked at Amy with a pout on her face. Amy laughed.

- Stop, Karma! I'm done with you. You can't give me this "sad puppy" eyes every time you want to get things done your way.

Karma leaned her body toward Amy, kissing her softly on the lips.

- Please, babe. You've been watching documentaries since lunch time. I know that I told you you could watch all the documentaries that you wanted today.

But I'm bored. Can we watch a movie now? Pretty please?

Amy rolled her eyes.

- Fine, annoying human being. You can choose a movie. But after the movie we'll see the last documentary of my list, ok?

Karma hugged Amy and grabbed the remote. But before she could do anything, Amy's phone started to ring. Amy looked at the display.

- It's Lauren.

- Oh, tell her I'm saying hello!

Amy winked at Karma while she was answering the call.

- Hey, Lala. – Karma raised her eyebrow at Amy, who rolled her eyes - Karma says hi too.

- Hi, dumbass. And hi, Karms! Bob got caught up in work and I want to eat Mexican food. You two want to go with me? We can eat at Mariachi's. You love that place.

- Ok, so I'm a dumbass, and Karma is Karms? I don't like this new friendship.

Lauren and Karma laughed.

- About the Mexican food, I like the idea. Hold on.

Amy looked at Karma.

- Lauren wants to eat Mexican food. Do you want to go with her?

Karma smiled at Amy.

- I would love to.

- Ok, Lala. We'll pick you at 8 PM, ok?

- Perfect! See you soon.

Amy ended the call laughing. Karma raised an eyebrow.

- What is so funny, Aimes?

- You can't choose a movie now. We need to take a shower before…

Karma opened her mouth and stared at Amy.

- You're so unbelievable!

Amy held Karma's body and laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her. She started tickling her belly.

Karma started to yell, and Amy kept tickling her. After a while Karma inverted their position on the bed, getting on top of) Amy's body. Amy stared at her eyes.

- Oh, fuck. Karms, please, no!

Karma bit) her lip and looked at Amy with lust in her eyes.

- I'm thinking about other kind of revenge.

Karma leaned her body toward Amy and bit her neck. She grabbed Amy's wrists with her hands and kept biting Amy's neck and collarbone. The blonde girl moaned when Karma's lips finally met her own lips.

The kiss was really hot. Karma finally let Amy's hands free and she held Karma waist tightly. Amy put her hands under Karma's shirt and the auburn-haired girl moaned. Amy tried to take Karma's shirt off, but she suddenly ended the kiss.

_"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I want SO BAD TO have sex with her"_

Karma's face was red and she was breathless.

- Well, hmmm, err… let's go to the shower, then?

Amy stared at her eyes.

- Are you serious, Karma?

- It's 7 PM, babe. We kind of need to go.

Karma tried to get out of bed, but Amy grabbed her arm.

- What's wrong, Karma? You've been running from me for two weeks now. And…

_"Uh-Oh, I'm in trouble"_

Karma stared at Amy and shook her head, smiling at Amy.

- Nothing is wrong, blondie.

She leaned her body toward Amy and pecked her lips.

_"I need a cold shower, though"._

- Now, let's take a shower.

**Amy POV**

Amy and Karma gave Lauren a ride, and when Lauren got inside the car she noticed that Amy was uncomfortable with something. But she didn't say anything.

They went to the Mexican restaurant and had a good time. Lauren and Karma talked about a lot of things, especially about babies and baby stuff. Amy was a little bit distracted, though.

_"And _what_ if Karma doesn't like me anymore? And _what_ if she regrets the fact that she choose be with me? Oh, man, and _what_ if she wants _to _break up with me?"_

- Amy? Amy? AMY?

Amy raised her head to look at Lauren.

- Sorry, Lala. I was distracted.

- Is everything fine with you, Aimes?

_"Not at all"._

- Yeah. I'm really fine. I need to go to the restroom, though.

Amy left the table and Lauren and Karma stared at her back.

**Karma POV**

- Are you and Amy doing fine?

Karma raised her eyes and faced Lauren.

- Hm, no. Everything is fine. Why?

- Amy seems really uncomfortable tonight, as if something is bothering her. And when I called earlier she was fine. I don't know what happened, but was after I talked to her.

_"Whoa. This was good"._

Karma sighed.

- Amy thinks that I'm avoiding sex. And she is right. I really am.

Lauren raised her eyebrows.

- What? Why?

Karma looked at Lauren with sadness in her eyes.

- It will sounds really silly, but I'm afraid, Lauren. And what if she gets worse because of our making out sessions? And what if she gets really sick because of sex? I can't handle the …

Lauren shook her head.

- Hey, Karma, I understand you. You're concerned about Amy's health, and I really appreciate the fact that you care about her. But she is a doctor, if making out or having sex with you could be bad for her, she would let you know that.

- I don't know, Lauren. She has hidden the disease from me once. She can do that again.

Lauren grabbed Karma's hand.

- Just talk with her, Karms. She loves you so much, and if I know my sister, she must be thinking that you don't love her anymore and you are only with her for because you feel sorry for her.

Karma opened her mouth.

- No! She can't think something like that.

- You know Amy, Karma. She has no self-esteem and she really believes that she doesn't deserve you.

Karma shook her head_. "Fuck, Amy, you can't think that I don't love you anymore"._

- Ok, I'll talk to her tonight.

- Yes, do that! A good conversation will fix things. – Lauren winked at Karma.

**Amy POV**

- Stop, Lauren. You can stay with us until Bob comes by to pick you up.

- But you two had plans and…

- Hey, Lauren, it's ok. I will love to make fun of Amy with you for a few more time.

Amy rolled her eyes and Karma and Lauren laughed.

When Amy was parking the car in front of her house, Karma noticed that Lauren's eyes got wild.

- What's wrong, Lauren? Are you not feeling alright?

- Shit! Lucy's here. I need to…

- Who the hell is Lu…

Karma stared at Amy, who was pale.

_"Oh, fuck"._

Amy parked and looked at Karma.

- Do you remember that story that I told you, about a girlfriend who left me because of my cardiologic condition?

Karma nodded.

- That girlfriend was Lucy. I made a mistake and didn't tell her about how critical my condition was. And when I finally told her everything she left me because of my betrayal. She said really bad things to me. But she is a good person, after all. I guess…

**Karma POV**

_"Oh, great. Lucy has an amazing timing. Why Amy's girlfriend came back when Amy is thinking that I don't love her anymore? I'm so screwed"_

- You two, wait inside the car. I will talk with…

- The hell that I will wait inside the car.

Lauren opened the door and left the car. Amy and Karma followed her.

Lucy saw the girls and stood up.

- Hi, Lauren.

- Lucy.

Karma noticed that Lauren really didn't like the girl. Then she focused on Amy's ex-girlfriend and could see her better. She was beautiful. Her black hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes were piercing. She was tall and looked really confident.

- What the hell you want with my sister? You dumped her, can't you remember?

Amy put her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

- Lala, I can handle the situation, ok?

Amy stared at Lucy.

- Hi, Lucy. Can I help you?

- Yeah, Amy. You actually can help me. You're a sick bastard, but I don't want you to die full of regrets, so I will forgive you and accept you back.

Karma opened her mouth. _"Who the hell this Lucy thinks she is?"._

- Oh, shut up.

Lauren looked at Karma, surprised by her reaction.

- It's really not quite polite to come to Amy's place and say these awful things to her, don't you think?

Lucy laughed.

- Awful things? I'm giving her a chance.

- She's not looking for a chance with you.

Lucy looked at Karma, smiling.

- Well, you must to be her new girlfriend. I heard that she isn't single anymore. Fun fact: my friends told me that Amy's new girlfriend was really beautiful. Apparently they lied to me.

Karma was ready to respond when she heard Amy's voice.

- Go away, Lucy. You don't have anything to do here.

Amy grabbed Karma's hand.

- Why are you so angry with me, Amy? It's because I dumped you? Well, the only one who has the right to be angry is me. If you don't remember, I can tell you about how you screwed my life.

Amy sighed. Karma and Lauren stared at Amy, waiting for her reaction.

**Amy POV**

_"Fuck. Why things like this keep happening with me?"_

- Just go away. We are done and have nothing to say to each other. I made a mistake, you dumped me and I moved forward. Everything is perfect right now. You don't need to apologize, you know.

Amy smiled ironically at Lucy.

- Don't you dare treat me like shit, Amy. You have no …

- Please, Lucy. Do what Amy said and go away.

Lauren tried to calm down the situation.

- Oh, I'm going. But before I will warn the almost-pretty girlfriend: run away while you can. Soon this liar will show to you her real face: the face of moral sickness.

Karma left Amy's hand and pushed Lucy's shoulders.

- Don't you dare talk with her like that, you little piece …

_"Whoa. That's new. An overprotective Karma"._

Lauren tried to push Lucy too, but before she could do anything Amy grabbed Karma's arm and pulled Lauren's shoulder.

- Karms, calm down. She isn't worth the effort.

Karma was really pissed off, but Amy's touch calmed her down. Amy took a step and stood between Karma and Lucy. Lucy was about to react, but then she just shook her head before turning and going away. Then she stopped near her car and yelled at Amy.

- You will die soon, Amy. And I'm still in love with you. Please, let me spend your last days with you.

_"Whaaaaat?"._

Karma tried to go after Lucy, but Lauren grabbed her arm and shook her head.

- Don't.

Amy was paralyzed with her back to Lauren and Karma. Karma looked at Lauren with a "what do we do now?" look and Lauren nodded to her, encouraging Karma to talk with Amy.

Karma grabbed Amy's hand.

- Aimes…

Amy turned her body and faced Karma. She gave a shy smile at her girlfriend.

- Everything is fine, Karms. No need for worries, ok?

Karma nodded to Amy.

- Are you ok, Lala? Are you feeling well?

Lauren nodded to Amy too.

- I'm pretty fine, Aimes. – She gave a smile at her sister – Well, I really want to kill Lucy, but everything is cool, though.

Amy laughed.

- Nothing new. You always wished to kill Lucy.

Lauren laughed back at Amy.

- You have a point.

**Karma POV**

Karma was quiet since Lauren had left. She went to the bathroom and put Amy's large t-shirt as a pajama, and then she lay in the bed, still in silence. Amy changed her clothes too and lay beside Karma.

- Hey, pretty.

Karma raised her eyes until they met Amy's eyes.

- What are you thinking?

Karma sighed.

- I'm just sad. And pissed off. And maybe a little afraid.

Amy held Karma, pulling her body closer.

- Karma, Lucy and her bullshit were in the past. And they will continue in the past, no matter what.

Karma gave a sad smile too Amy, shy tears rolling down her face.

- She still is in love with you.

Amy used her fingers to wipe Karma's tears.

- So what? I'm deeply in love with you. I've never been so happy in my life, Ashcroft.

Amy kissed Karma's forehead.

_"Maybe it's a good time to let Amy know that I really love her"_

_- _Karms, plea…

Karma smiled against Amy's chest.

- Ok. Lucy is in the past and you love me. I understand. But can we talk about one more thing before sleep?

Amy raised an eyebrow.

- It's about me running from you when the things got hot between us.

Amy nodded.

- I'm… err… just worried about your health. I care about you, Amy. And I couldn't forgive myself if something happens to you because we're making out or something like this.

Amy eyes lightened.

- So you still love me?

Karma rolled her eyes.

- I watched five fucking documentaries with you today. I thought that was a proof of my love.

Amy laughed and stroked Karma's cheek.

- I can have sex with you, Karms. I just need to respect my body. If I'm feeling well, I can do pretty much anything. We had amazing sex before you know about the disease, don't we?

Karma gave a sassy look to Amy.

- Yeah, we used to have awesome sex before that day.

Amy kissed Karma's lips, quickly.

- We can keep having amazing sex, then.

Karma smiled at Amy with lust in her eyes.

- Can we? Hmmmmmm. Okay, I think now it's a great time to fall back to old habits, then.


End file.
